


The Promised Reunion

by lanxinseu_17



Series: The Promised Reunion [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 約束のネバーランド | Yakusoku no Neverland | The Promised Neverland (Manga)
Genre: Comfort, Crossover, Crying Hinata Shouyou, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Light Angst, Minor Emma/Ray (The Promised Neverland), Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Multi, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23967082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanxinseu_17/pseuds/lanxinseu_17
Summary: "Let's split up."They never thought they will meet each other again like this after years.
Relationships: Emma & Norman & Ray (The Promised Neverland)
Series: The Promised Reunion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746640
Comments: 9
Kudos: 165





	The Promised Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this so hard well at the end kinda mess because my idea tank went empty msbsbs enjoy

"Let's split."

Emma and Ray turned around to look at Norman face, he's still smiling but he look like he about to pass out anytime. They finally managed to find the way to human world after walking without rest.

"Norman, what are you talking about?" The green eyed girl look at him with tears on her eyes, they are free now and the first thing Norman said is to split up? That's a huge no from her.

Ray somehow look angry before he nodded agreeing to Norman, he turn to Emma and put his hand on the orange haired girl's shoulder, "Norman is right, we need to split up. Let's pretend we don't know each other."

"Ray, Norman. We just got out from there!" Emma shouted at them with tears running down on her face. Norman pulled Emma and Ray on his embrace, he knew they just got out but-

"This is the only way, Emma." Norman cupped her face, "It's better for us to not meet each other and start a new life plus Emma didn't you said you wanted a real family right? You can find someone to adopt you."

"But you guys are my family, I don't need anyone else. Please.." Emma said softly, holding both of her friends's hand tightly as if they will dissapeared if she let go.

Ray looked at Norman, he was conflicted because he also don't want this. After the hard work finding way out from the hell that they've been staying at.

"Let's pretend that all of this is just a nightmare, when you wake up you become the new you with new name." Ray finally talked after staying silent for few minutes.

"So are you telling me to pretend that all of you is nightmare too? I don't want that.."

Norman smile sadly, "Emma, how about pretending that meeting us is like a beautiful dream instead of a nightmare, remember that mama always said that a good memories is like a the most beautiful dream that we'll ever had? Don't worry, we won't forget you."

"Hey, do you remember the lullaby that I've always sang to you before you sleep?"

Emma nodded, her eyes still filled with tears. Ray chuckled softly before patting the orange hair, he took her hand.

"Mp3? Ray, why are you giving me this?"

"Listen to it everynight before going to bed and remember that we're here for you even though we are far away from each other." Ray smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"Well should we go now?"

Norman give Emma peck on cheeks before patting her head, "See you, Emma."

"Promise me that we will meet again!"

"We promise! See you again!"

Emma smiled, she mumbled a soft goodbye while watching her friends walking away from each other. She looked at the sun, "Make us meet again would you?"  
  


Hinata opened his eyes greeting the ceiling. He look beside him, Kageyama is drooling, Hinata make a disgusted face and stand up to go outside for midnight jog.

It's three in the morning and he wokes up because of the old dream which is not dream but a memories.. a good memories before he start a new life as Hinata Shouyou.

Hinata never thought he will dream about that again, the last time he dreamed about them is like years ago after he got adopted to Hinata family, they found him collapsed on the street and decided to adopt him.

They're a good family, he got a little sister and a good parents. Somehow his father and sister has the same hair like him, make it harder to think that he's adopted.

Hinata still have the mp3 that Ray gave him, he always listen to it everytime he got panic attack remembering the demons. His adopted family don't know anything about his life before this but they care for him, that's all matters.

He sang softly the lullaby as he sat on the grass, looking at the beautiful white moon. He remembered, back then they always look at the moon together and talk about books that they always read at the library.

He told his parents that he will attending junior high as third year instead of going to high school as second year, he skipped school way too much because of his mental health but thank god it doesn't bother him that much after he got into Karasuno. He always wanted to smack Kageyama and tell the black haired boy to respect him but he need to hide his secret.

Hinata hides the number on his neck using foundation with his mother's help, he's grateful that she didn't ask anything about it. He changed his look to boyish look and everyone knows about it, thank goddess they didn't judge him and let him join Karasuno team. He want a new life, he needed to.

"Chibi-chan, what are you doing out here?"

Hinata glance at his right, meeting the Nekoma's captain sitting beside him and look at him with small smile, a very familiar looking smile. Hinata greets him with smile back before looking back at the moon, "I'm looking at the moon, it's very pretty. Kuroo-san, what are you doing here?"

"I woke up and can't go back to sleep, Kenma and Bokuto is still sleeping so I don't want to bother them." The captain explained, looking at the moon just like him.

"When I was a kid, I've always look at the moon with my friends. I guess I kinda miss them" Hinata said softly, hugging his knees.

"Same goes to me, not with Kenma but my precious friends. I really want to see them again."

"Hinata? Kuroo-san? What are you guys doing out here?"

"Suga-san!"

"Eh? Sugawara is here too."

Sugawara looked at them with worried face, "Hinata, Asahi almost cried when he saw your futon is empty you know? Before leaving you need to at least telling one of us and Kuroo-san, earlier I found Yaku-san is searching for you."

Kuroo laughed loudly, walking to Sugawara with his famous smirk, "Don't worry about me, Yaku will probably just kill me. Your chibi-chan staying here longer than me."

Before Sugawara can say anything, Hinata suddenly sang softly making both him and Kuroo went silent when they heard what Hinata just sang.

"Hinata, where did you heard the song?"

The orange haired boy didn't turn around or answer them for five minutes, he looks like he do something from his face. A soft gasp coming out from Kuroo and Sugawara when he turned around with soft smile, the familiar green eyes looking at them with tears.

"Found you. Norman, Ray."

"Emma?"

After that Hinata walked away to the girls room to stay with Yachi and Shimizu, both of the girls was shocked when they saw his crying face but they never asked him why he was crying that night.

When the morning comes, Hinata not sure if he should come down to join everyone at breakfast because he might bumps into Kuroo and Sugawara which is obviously he would.

Yachi looked at her friend worriedly, "Hinata, are you okay? Do you need medicine?"

Hinata shakes his head and smiles, "No, it's okay. But can I come help managers to prepare the food and sit with you guys?"

Shimizu smiled back at him, "Of course, let's go."

Hinata can't help but to hide behind Shimizu as soon as they got out from the room, making him look like a little child clinging at his big sister even though he's actually same age as Shimizu.

"Oi boke what are you doing hiding behind Shimizu-senpai like that? And where are you this morning?"

Hinata jumped and turn around meeting a dark blue eyes looking at him, "Bakageyama, you can't scares me like that! My poor heart going to burst out!"

"I didn't do anything though, do you need to go to hospital?" Kageyama looking at him with confused face meanwhike Tsukishima and Yamaguchi behind him laughing at him for being an idiot.

Hinata about to answer him then he saw Sugawara walking with Kuroo, he immediately ran away with Shimizu to the kitchen to help the managers.

"Hinata, what happened?"

"It's nothing, senpai!"

The whole time before start practicing, Hinata avoided almost everyone except the Karasuno first years which make everyone feel like he's acting weird, well he is.

"Tsukki, who are we playing first?" Hinata asked the taller boy, Tsukishima stared at him before answering, "Nekoma, why?"

Tsukishima swore he saw horror on the shorter's face before he walked away from him. Yamaguchi seems like noticed that as well.

"Tsukki, what happened to Hinata? Why he looked scared?"

Tsukishima look away, "Who knows."

Hinata couldn't help but to feel nervous during the game, he keep missing spikes and serves. His head is killing him but he can't stop playing or Karasuno will lost again and they need to do the punishment again.

When they finally used time-out, he asked Ukai to replace him with the second year before left the court.

Sugawara was worried when he didn't sees the orange hair boy anywhere, he looked at Tanaka, "Where's Hinata?"

"Dunno. I think he went to bathroom." Tanaka answered.

_'There's no way she will go to bathroom right now.'_

"Daichi, I'll go find Hinata."

Sugawara left the court before the captain could say anything, he ran so fast searching for Hinata at all places but he couldn't find him.

He stopped running when he saw a familiar orange haired _boy_ looking at the sun, he walked to him slowly, "Why did you run away?"

 _Emma_ looked at him with shocked face, "What are you doing here...

 _Norman_?"

"That's supposed to be my question for you, Emma. What are you doing here and why did you run away?" Norman asked her carefully with his tones, don't wanting to hurt her feeling more.

"It doesn't matter."

"It's matter!"

Emma wiped her tears before running away to go back to the gymnasium. Sugawara immediately followed Hinata as fast as he could.

When Hinata finally back in the game, Kuroo noticed the look on Sugawara's face. Something wrong happened.

As the game goes on, Hinata moves getting more and more slower than usual making everyone worried at him, even Kenma look like he wanted to go to him and tell him to rest.

"Hinata, are you sure you are okay? You look so pale." Daichi asked him with worried written all over his face. He knew something is wrong when Hinata is back, he noticed his eyes were swollen and look like he just cried.

"It's nothing!"

Fake smile.

The next thing happened was completely horror for both Sugawara and Kuroo, they saw the orange haired.. girl collapse right after recieving.

"EMMA!"

Now all the people in gymnasium is confused, who the hell is Emma? And why captain of Nekoma is running at the other side of court as right before the player number 10 fell.

Norman put Emma's head on his lap, slapping her cheeks lightly, "Emma, Emma, Emma wake up!"

Ray pushed him away, "Emma, it's me Ray. Hey can you hear me? Emma, wake up!"

"Ray, we need to bring her to nurse room. Hurry up, she's burning!"

"I know!"

The two left with Emma leaving everyone confused of what just happened right infront of their eyes.

Ray holding Emma's body close, he running faster than Norman to the nurse room finding some managers looking at them.

"She collapsed and her body is burning hot, please help her."

The Nekoma manager patting his arm, "Tetsu-chan, don't worry. Put her down, I'm going to check her."

"So what happend?"

"It's only fever, don't worry. You can bring her to other room for sick people so it wont caught other people, here's her medicine. Make sure she eat first before drinking the medicine."

Ray lay Emma down carefully, before sitting next to Norman that already in the room before he arrives. The room went silent for few minutes before Ray finally talked.

"You wore contacts like Emma and draw mole on your face huh?"

Norman laughed and punch Ray softly, "Shut up, Ray. You didn't change at all, especially your hair."

"Hey, my hair is way too iconic to change. How about you? You dyed your hair to make it look darker, wears contact and drew mole. Your looks changed the most." Ray commented jokingly.

"Actually this is just a hair spray, my sister drew the mole because she said she liked men with mole heh."

They stayed silent again before Norman took out his contacts and erased his 'mole', he looked at Ray with his sky blue eyes.

Ray just chuckled before pulling him to hug, "That is our Norman but except you need to get rid your grey hair."

"Ray, it's really been a while huh?"

"Yeah.."

They continued to talk about each other life, didn't noticed that Emma already wakes up and listening to their story with small smile on her face. She don't want to disturb them so all she can do is closing her eyes while listening to them.

"Did something happend earlier?" Asked Ray, his voice was obviously filled with worries.

"I don't know, I found Emma crying then she ran away. When I first saw _Hinata,_ I remember Emma then this happened.." Norman explained the situation.

"Maybe Emma is upset because we're so dumb that we didn't notice each other, but how did she found out? She's actually using her brain this is impossible."

"HEY DON'T BE RUDE!" Emma shouted at them only finding a naugthy smile on their faces.

"Oh Emma, you can't fool us. We knew you already woke up when we're talking." Norman said with small smile, Ray just nodding.

Emma pouted before walking to them and sat between Ray and Norman, "I thought I can fool you guys, this is so unfair~"

"Emma, how did you found out we're?" Norman looked at her.

Emma pouted again before turning it to a sly smirk, "If I told you then you need to throw away your fake looks and let me call you Norman and Ray."

"And can we call you Emma though?"

"Of course!"

"Then, tell us."

Emma sighed, she smiled softly looking at ceiling, "It just your little habits remind me, the way you guys think too. I mean both of you are way too smart and before this I've heard Ray singing mama's lullaby when we're practicing at the third gymnasium, about Norman.. Hmmm."

"What is it?"

"There's one time you forgot to put foundation on your neck when you're teaching me about recieve few days ago."

"And you didn't ask me about that earlier?" Norman asked her sadly.

"Nope because I don't know what to ask plus Norman, your personality didn't even change a bit except that you suddenly get angry during our match with Shiratorizawa." Emma let out a small laughed when she remembered what happened.

"Anyway, the most important thing is we're finally back together right? Welcome home both of you." Emma smiled

"We're home!"  
  
  


"Ray, are you done with Norman?!"

"Wait a sec, his hair is getting weirder now!"

"Ray, I told you to wash my hair normally not playing with it!"

"But it's funny!"

Emma couldn't help but to laugh at their stupid actions, they really didn't change at all huh?

"I'm glad.."

"What?"

Hinata jumped when he saw Kageyama looking at him worriedly, "Bakageyama, how many times I told you to not do that!"

"I didn't do anything! Anyway what are you doing here, you fainted earlier and you supposed to sleep boke!"

"Stop calling me boke, Bakageyama!"

"Stop calling me that too boke!"

And that's how Kageyama and Hinata shouting at each other infront of boys bathroom until Hinata cough.

"Hey are you okay?" Kageyama asked him softly. Hinata shakes his head, "It's nothing, my throat hurt because of shouting."

"Then stop shouting."

"You started it first.

"You did boke!"

"Bakageyama!"

Again.

"Hey, can you guys stop shouting at each other?"

"S-Sugawara-san?" Kageyama eyes widened looking at the older boy.

"Norman, you're back!" Emma ran and hug the blue eyed boy tightly. Norman let out a soft chuckle before patting her back, before Emma can get off, Ray suddenly hug three of them making her got squished between the two boys.

"Ray, Norman. I cant breath!"

"Sorry Emma!"

"Boke what thats mean?"

"Uh hugging him?"

"No. Who is Norman and Ray and why they call you Emma?"

.. That's a very long story Kageyama Tobio-kun

**Author's Note:**

> how was it? jsgshs i know its a mess! see you again on other fics~


End file.
